Opinions
opinions Meinungen – Eindrücke wiedergeben ''' *I think - guess - know - feel - hope *I believe - understand - suppose (that) … *In my opinion ... *I hate - dislike - like - enjoy - love … *It is great - fantastic - obvious - surprising - clear (that) … *I (do not) find it ... to + V >> (e.g. difficult to believe ) *I would (not) like … * I prefer … *My favourite - best - worst *On the one hand…but on the other hand … * I am (not) surprised that/of … * -keen on - good at - crazy/mad about - fond of - fed up with … *If you ask me … *If I were you … *If I had the choice … '''begründen - schlussfolgern *That is why I think … *That is the reason why … *The reason is that … *It may /might /could happen that … *It is/may be possible that … *To cut a long story short … *The result of (all) this is/should be … zweifeln - unschlüssig sein - ablehnen - bedauern *I hardly understand … *I cannot imagine - support … *I do/can not really accept - see - follow you *It is unlikely - improbable - confusing - unbelievable - (very) unusual … *I am not (fully) sure … *I am afraid - uncertain - not convinced of - not sure that/if … *I doubt … *I would not say … *It depends on… *I do not accept - agree with … *I refuse to accept … *I (strictly) disagree because … *I am against - unhappy about - tired of - fed up with … *I cannot see - stand … *I can (well) live without … *I would never - rather not … *I would love to …, but … *It is a pity, but … *I am (very) sorry, but … zustimmen - widersprechen * I (do) (completely) agree - accept – -understand … *I have no doubt … *I do not doubt … *I am (fully) sure - for - happy about - convinced - certain - … *I can see - imagine - not live without *You cannot refuse - deny … *We (just) have to accept … *Take that for sure. *It is (very) likely - probable *Without doubt … *It suits me (well). *Certainly. Of course. *There’s not much in that, because … *It is/sounds all wrong - strange, because … *There is a lot in that, but … *It is all very well - quite true, but … *That is not true, because … *I do not share your opinion. *This (idea) sounds strange, because … *But have you thought of … * You should/must also think of – consider … *I am (strictly) against … *Do not forget to – that … *How can you! *I get worried - frightened - frustrated when … etwas vorschlagen einen Gegenvorschlag machen *What do you think of …? *What/How about …? *Let us … *Would you like (to) …? *Why don’t we …? *I would rather ... . *I have another idea. *But we could perhaps – also - as well … *But it would be more … to … 'Meinungen und Eindrücke erfragen ' *How do you feel about...? *What do you think of...? * What is your opinion of …? * piont of view on...? *Do you really think so? *Is this what you (really) think? *Do/Did you know ...? *Do you really mean that? *Tell me your opinion of... * -whether you believe - think * -what you (really) think of - know about … 'Gleichgültigkeit ausdrücken ' *If you insist. *Who cares. *I do not care/mind. *It is not important at all. *It is all the same to me. *If you say so. Category:Useful phrases